


Pure Crack

by lorilann



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	Pure Crack

Chuck has to wonder just how in the hell Britney Spears knows him. The two radio releases from her new album don't just know him in a passing kind of way. They are about _him_. Like Britney actually knew him, studied him.

Hell it's flattering that she writes songs about him but they are too damn catchy. The masses sing along and mock like they know him. Know him and his ways intimately. She's like a woman scorned and she's clever as hell.

"The swagger of a champion," he murmurs, "can't find the right companion."

"I'm the ringleader." Chuck declares.


End file.
